Lluvia
by ArcoirisAlcachofa
Summary: Porque me es difícil superar esto... y me es difícil superarte a ti. Dime, ¿Puedes seguir cuidándome tú? Creo que estando solo estoy mas que perdido... OneShot AoKise


**Estaba lloviendo y se me vino esto a la mente. Enjoy. **

_Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de _ Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Tengo frío" se repetía mentalmente a si mismo una y otra vez el rubio. Sus dientes chocaban entre si mandíbula contra madíbula. La lluvia no se detenía. ¿Desde cuando estaba lloviendo? Ah... si, estaba en el parque mirando quien sabe qué cuando comenzó. Caminaba ya por calles conocidas. Realmente no le importaba donde estaba ni que estuviese lloviendo. Este árbol, esta pared. Alzó su mirada, conocía ese departamento. "No pierdo nada con intentarlo". Trató de darse ánimos.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta. Llamó a ella un par de veces: nadie venia. -Aominecchiiiiiiii -gritó contra esta, pero nada. Posó su oído sobre ella; ningún ruido dentro. "Quizás salió"... "Pero esta lloviendo"... "Quizás solo no quiere abrirme"... Despegó su oído de la puerta y trato de enderezarse un poco mientras se mantenía abrazado a si mismo. Sus ropas ya no podían estar mas empapadas. Su cabello estaba pegado a su frente y la ropa pegada al cuerpo. "Al menos aquí no esta lloviendo". Tomó asiendo al lado de la puerta atrayendo sus piernas a la altura de su mandíbula e intento crear un poco de calor. Pasado algunos minutos aquel frío calador se trasformaba levemente en un calor húmedo. Poco a poco cerró sus ojos hasta caer profundamente dormido.

-Kise... Kise... -una mano le daba pequeñas palmaditas en el rostro un tanto bruscas, pero no había respuesta por parte del rubio.- Maldición Kise... si no despiertas te juro que te corto las pestañas - amenazó tratando de conseguir respuesta del otro. Nada. - Tsk... -hastiado, camino fuera de la habitación-

-nnh... -se quejó levemente. Abrió suavemente sus ojos y notó que el lugar estaba oscuro. Se sentía cálido, muy cálido. Pudo sentirse bien arropado bajo muchas mantas. El peso sobre él las delataba. Se re-acomodó lentamente quedando de lado. "Este olor..." "Aominecchi" pensó instantáneamente. "¿Un sueño? ¿Estoy soñando?". Volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquel aroma que inundaba sus fosas nasales. -Aominecchi... -susurro contra la almohada. Sintió como alguien entraba en la habitación y entreabrió ligeramente los ojos.

Un leve peso sobre el borde de la cama seguido de la tenue luz de la lámpara de mesa de noche.

-Hasta que despertaste - dio un pequeño golpe sobre la frente ajena -

-Auch... Aominecchi eso dolió - se quejó de manera instantánea-

-¿Que hacias afuera todo mojado? ¿Eres imbécil o que Kise? -su mirada era severa. Kise cerro de forma brusca los ojos mientras el monero le regañaba-

-Lo siento Aominecchi -susurró mientras se disculpaba-

-Nada de "lo siento Aominecchi" Lo siento mis huevos - contestó molesto mientras se paraba de la cama- Te traeré algo caliente. No te muevas - ordenó, a tiempo que Kise esbozaba una suave sonrisa-

Se re-acomodó en la cama y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo. Analizó la habitación con la poca luz que tenía. Estaba bastante desordenada; nada nuevo. No le sorprendía para nada. Soltó una ligera risa y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Aquel olor... toda aquella habitación estaba cargada de el, sobre todo su cama, sus sábanas, su almohada. El ruido de la puerta le hizo abrir los ojos de forma brusca mientras veía como la silueta llegaba hasta él.

-Aquí tienes. Te lo bebes todo. Si, esta con endulzante para que no "pierdas la línea" Y no, no es "Light" así que engordarás igual . - posó el tazón de leche sobre la mesita de noche-

-Jaja, gracias Aominecchi - sonrió de más en agradecimiento mientras tomaba el tazón y lo llevaba hasta sus labios para beber el contenido.-

-No vuelvas a salir a mojarte, ¿me oíste? No quiero que vayas a enfermarte. No quiero que vaya a pasarte nada malo. Tienes que cuidarte Ryouta... yo ya no puedo hacerlo. Debes hacerlo por tu cuenta, y lo sabes - extendió su mano hasta las mejillas del rubio. Una cálida lágrima escurrió desde aquellos dorados ojos rozando los dedos del moreno -

-Pero Daikicchi... esto es injusto... ¿Por qué debe ser así? No me gusta... mo... - se quejó entre lagrimas y pequeños sollozos-

-Eres precioso Ryouta, y te ves hermoso llorando. Pero no lo hagas mas, no me gusta verte dañado... no me gusta verte frágil... no me gusta verte así. -acercó su rostro hasta el modelo y rozó suavemente sus narices - Te amo Ryouta, te amo mas que todo. No vuelvas a preocuparme... -subió sus labios hasta la frente del otro y depositó un suave beso en ella.-

El rubio dejo de lado la taza y cruzó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor y lo atrajo hacia si. Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y se quedo ahí. Tranquilo. Hipando suavemente entre aquel silencioso llanto. -Te amo Daichicchi... -

-Kise-kun... Kise-kun - una mano lo movía por el hombro suavemente -

-Mmh... -abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta que logró fijar la mirada-

-Kise-kun, vas a enfermarte. Vamos, levántate. -pidió el peli-celeste extendiéndole la mano.-

Kise se le quedo mirando. No había respuesta de su parte.

-Kagami-kun, ayúdame con Kise-kun, ni quiere levantarse- pidió en menor mientras miraba a su acompañante que se acercaba hasta él.

-Anda Kise, arriba. Hup! - se agacho para tomarlo por bajo los hombros y levantarlo-

-Vamos al auto, llevemoslo a casa. Necesita tomar una ducha para entrar en calor y arroparlo bien. -dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del pelirrojo y este comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras en dirección al auto-

Kuroko se detuvo para mirar la entrada de nuevo. Sabía perfectamente que nadie habitaba ahí por al menos 1 mes. Sus ojos se nublaron levemente amenazantes de lágrimas. Su vista se dirigió al suelo de la entrada, en donde yacía el modelo hace algunos segundos atrás. Algo brillaba allí. Se agachó para tomarlo; Un anillo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y dibujó una triste sonrisa en los labios mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. -Te extraña mucho Aomine-kun. No te imaginas cuanto. - Guardó el objeto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y bajo las escaleras hasta subir al auto.

Subió a la parte trasera y apoyó la cabeza de Kise en sus muslos mientras acariciaba suavemente aquellas hebras rubias. Tomó su mano derecha y puso aquel anillo en su dedo anular.

-Aominnecchi... -se quejó en llanto el modelo, mientras llevaba su mano hasta su pecho y se dejaba sumergir en un llanto que se le hacía infinito. Esos llantos que no paran hasta que te duermes. Esos que te calan hasta lo mas profundo. De esos que te dejan sin aliento y sientes que te rompes en mil pedacitos. ¿Cuanto llevaba rompiéndose ya? ¿Cuando cesaría todo esto? ¿Cuando volvería a este mundo su moreno basquetbolista?.


End file.
